


Imagine It

by jaeren



Series: Requests by jaeren [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeren/pseuds/jaeren
Summary: They say two’s company, three’s a crowd. But when it comes to you, Eren, and Armin — three’s company. (Imagine it, and you can have it.)
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Eren & Armin & Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Series: Requests by jaeren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124558
Comments: 13
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (pairing requested by KiwiCados on ao3) hope you enjoy! :) normally when given two characters with reader in the middle my mind wants them to be a love triangle for the angst, but something about Eren and Armin just doesn’t work with that kind of push-and-pull, which is how this fic came to be. (also sidenote this fic contains some of my college AU headcanons which i have so many of so feel free to ask me abt them bhaha, like for ex, I personally headcanon that if Eren and Armin were to be in a sports team it would be swim … can you imagine them in Free! lmao)

“Y/N,” Mikasa said. “You _do_ know that both Armin and Eren are basically in love with you, right?” She looked at you pointedly, right eyebrow raised, a sign of her disbelief that you hadn’t figured it out yet. 

“What?!” you exclaimed, dropping the remote. You had been scrolling through Netflix trying to find a movie for you and Mikasa to watch for your weekly girls’ nights on Fridays, where Armin and Eren were supposed to be banned from coming. They’d crashed girls’ nights every now and then, though, knowing the passcode to your dorm room, but both boys were at a swim team meeting tonight, to prepare for Paradis University’s upcoming hosted competition tomorrow on Saturday.

“I’ve been waiting for a night when they aren’t here to tell you,” Mikasa said, grabbing the remote you dropped. She scrolled nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t dropped an atomic bomb in your thought process. 

“But — but —”

Mikasa clicked on a movie. “Let’s rewatch _What Happened to Monday_ ,” she said. “It was so good and I need a distraction from thinking about my comp sci project.” The movie began, and filled your dorm with white noise as you still continued to wrap your mind around what she said, since she wasn’t elaborating. Finally coming to, you grabbed the remote and turned the TV completely off.

“Mikasa, movie later. Explanation first!” you demanded.

“How do I begin?” The girl sighed. She crossed her legs and leaned her face on her hands, positioning them over her knees. Her wispy bangs, from her newest haircut, hung over her eyebrows. You waited for her to speak. In the meantime, for good measure, you locked your door. The passcode meant that anyone could get in if they knew it, unless you used the force lock behind the door from within the room. When you came back to your bed where the two of you were sitting, Mikasa began speaking.

“The signs have been here since our freshman year of college,” she began. You had met Mikasa and crew during orientation days, when you caught Mikasa’s favorite red scarf just as it was about to fly away in the early autumn wind. The rest was history, and you were now juniors and best friends. “The first time we were all about to have dinner, Eren asked me what he should wear, and I quote, “to impress the pretty girl we met earlier.” And he was blushing to the tips of his ears, too. I’ve known Eren literally my whole life — and he _only_ blushes like that when he cares about someone.”

“Okay,” you said, ready to counter. “But what if he cares _platonically?_ And what about Armin? You said he liked me, too!”

“For Armin, the inverse of that situation comes in. He blushes so easily, but when he’s with you, he’s more composed than he’s ever been his entire life — with you, his self-control is unbreakable, to the point where it’s easy for me to see how much of it is forced. And before you say it’s all platonic, let me tell you the biggest piece of evidence.”

“What?” you said. 

“Remember when you first started dating Jean sophomore year? Eren _deleted_ Jean from his contacts list, and Armin wouldn’t do a single relay race with him. It’s the little things. Plus, when you broke up with him, they didn’t tell you, but they threw a party for themselves. I only know because I had to help Eren drag a drunk _Armin_ to bed.”

“Huh?” you said. The more Mikasa spoke, the more the fog hovering over your eyes disintegrated. You’d been brushing away any “little” things the pair did with you for a while now, but with Mikasa being the one to directly address it, you couldn’t any longer. 

With Eren, he was always instantaneous in providing you with whatever you needed, whether it was an extra cookie from the dining halls when you mentioned liking that day’s batch, or keeping a steady supply of bandaids for your papercuts when you studied together, particularly when you had him teach you to skate. He also had a penchant for leaning on you during movie nights, fiddling with your hair or hoodie. 

With Armin, it was similar, such as when he bought you the cord for connecting your laptop to your newly purchased TV when you had forgotten about needing such a cord, or when he would pick up handouts for you in your shared lectures without you asking. He was also passionate about everything you mentioned having an interest in, with him eventually being the one to teach you instead of the other way around: recently, you had gained an interest in the language of flowers, and now whenever you saw each other Armin would bring up a new flower and its meaning. 

All of these things about the boys had always itched at your brain, but you brushed it away in your bashfulness, or more honestly, the fear that anything romantic would tear your friendships up.

“Y/N?” Mikasa asked, bring you back from your memories.

“Fuck, Mikasa, you’re right.” You buried your face in your hands. “But what do I do? If they _both_ like me?” Your voice was muffled, coming out only through the parting of your fingers and stifled by your palms.

You lifted your head up sharply. “I don’t want to ruin things. You guys are the most important people in my life!”

Mikasa smiled at you gently, and moved over to you. She wrapped you in a hug. She wasn’t a physically affectionate person, preferring to use her words and actions, so the hug meant a lot to you since it was rarer for her to do so. 

“You could never ruin this friendship,” she said, voice soft as a feather. “Whoever you choose, I’ll be by your side. And I know Eren and Armin both value you too much as a friend to let something like this break anything apart.”

You were overwhelmed with the decision, but Mikasa’s words were comforting and sobering. All you had to do was think about which boy set the butterflies off in your stomach. If you were honest with yourself, after these years of pretending nothing was amiss, you had fallen for the both of them, too. But you _had_ to make a choice. 

“What if my choice is wrong?” you asked, after a certain amount of time.

You felt Mikasa shrug, shoulders rising. “No choice is wrong if you can feel it in your gut. If you can imagine it, you can have it.”

“You’re right, again. As always.” Mikasa was always the first person you went to for advice. You’d think more on this later. But for now, you didn’t want to fill up your girls night with Mikasa with your recently realized boy-drama.

“Let’s watch!” you said brightly, trying to signal to Mikasa that you’d be alright. Or, at least, that you’d be alright eventually… 

The next day, you awoke early. Did some journaling, some yoga. You even meditated. You were going to approach this with a clear head. You knew if you didn’t, you’d overwhelm yourself emotionally and that would hurt you more in the long-term. This was an … issue you had to deal with immediately, otherwise the damage to your friendship would be performed by your own self and the voice in your head reminding you of what you were trying to ignore.

But this meditating wasn’t working. Instead of clearing your head, you could only imagine lives with Eren and Armin. 

A lightbulb went off in your head. _Imagine! And I can have it!_ you thought, thinking back to Mikasa’s advice. Imagine it, huh? So you would do that.

First, you started with Eren. 

He was impulsive and quick to act, determined to a degree you had never encountered in a person. And he was always doing a thousand and one things at once, a side effect of his passionate personality … how would that all translate over to a relationship? You had a brief worry that you’d get lost amongst his busy schedule, with his amidst his swim team responsibilities, his job as a biology TA, and his college coursework but then realized that whatever Eren did, he put all his effort into, so that worry quickly disappeared. If you chose Eren — you’d be loved, to the full extent of that word. 

Your mind wandered. You thought of Eren’s lips, plush and red, thought of the way he’d kiss you: all hungry and greedy, sucking on your lips and tangling his tongue with yours. Your lips parted as you sucked in a sharp breath. You thought of the way he’d touch you: exploring the expanse of your skin, with his large hands curving at your waist and your throat, cupping your tits and ass. A gasp. You thought of his thick fingers, and clenched your thighs thinking of them plunging deep inside of you, making you cum with nimble movements, thought of his deep v-line you’d see all too much from accidentally walking into his room, thought of his cock — _stop!_

Face hot, you took a deep breath and calmed yourself down. You couldn’t allow your traitorous thoughts to go in _that_ way. You couldn’t. You shouldn’t. Your eyes drifted to your dresser, where you kept your vibrator hidden underneath old t-shirts. You shook your head several times, hoping the physical movement would shake away those dirty, dirty thoughts. You had more pressing concerns. _That …_ could come later. 

Now, it was Armin’s turn. Armin … you remember having initially thought of him as shy, a pushover, a wallflower. You snorted, thinking back to those naive days. 

Learning about Armin was like deseeding a pomegranate: you had to gently pry open the outer coating in exchange for juicy, succulent little reveals of his inner self. Like the fact that he was a romantic at heart: firstly, he was a sucker for romance, from novels to movies, with the two of you exchanging favorites. He even wrote poetry, having explained it was simultaneously relaxing and rewarding for him. (He’d been trying to get the lot of you to write poetry, too, with varying results.) 

He was just as busy as Eren, though, with him also being on the swim team and his piano recitals, as well as his internship with a consulting firm near the university, but as you had realized that even despite their busy schedules they still made time for you, you no longer had any worries about time. 

And there was the other thing you’d learned about Armin, perhaps the most surprising aspect to him. He was manipulative and authoritative … in a way that sent shivers up your spine. 

_Stop!_ you commanded, trying to stop going down that lane again. Right. Back to thinking of his character. Not his cock. Your eyes drifted back over to where your vibrator was. Your mind wandered again, and you thought of his frequent licking of his lips, of his tongue slipping in between your lips, dipping into your mouth and kissing you sweetly and gently, then alternating with roughness, biting and nipping. You thought about the swimmer’s body he hid beneath his jumpers and turtlenecks, how the cords of his muscles rippled when he swam, flying through the waters like he was one with the waves. Thought of his pianist fingers, how they’d press into your pulsing clit and play you until you were singing and screaming for release. You sighed deeply, a partial moan even, and then realize what your mind was doing. 

_Oh for fuck’s sake, Y/N._ You repeated to yourself some of the languages of flowers he’d taught you to calm your thoughts. Roses for love and passion, daisies for innocence and new beginnings, hydrangeas for gratitude … _Phew._ You exhaled, relaxed.

Alright. Being in a relationship with Armin would be like sailing calm waters, and even if things got stormy, he was an adept sailor — which is to say that if anyone could weather rough patches, it was him. Whenever there was anything close to a fight, Armin was the mediator, speaking somehow logically _and_ with honeyed phrases. And he was so dedicated and honest, too. Just like with Eren, loving him would be experiencing it to the fullest, as anything Armin did, he did it well.

You groaned. Both boys were perfect for you. How could you ever choose? Both of them made your heart leap, made the butterflies in your stomach flutter rapidly like they were migrating straight to your core … they made you want to do things you felt embarrassed thinking of.

Fuck! What was it with you and your dirty mind! It was time to be serious. But … would it hurt? Just to linger in your thoughts, for a moment? You jumped out of bed and grabbed your vibrator, turning it on to your favorite setting, and you took to imagining again, Eren and Armin at once this time.

You thought of kissing them both, messily alternating between lips, spit and saliva dripping from your mouths the way you knew your cunt would be, too, preparing for your favorite boys to fill you up completely. You wondered how the different sensations of Eren’s hands and Armin’s hands on your skin would feel: Eren was always warm, Armin always cold. And Eren’s hands had rough calluses on them from his days playing baseball with his brother, whereas Armin’s were smooth as silk, smelling of flowers from the hand creams you’d bought him after he’d complimented your hands. 

You knew based on their personalities that Eren would be coaxing, convincing — _want this cock, huh, spread your legs wide open for me, beautiful, I’ll give you all of me —_ and Armin demanding, wanting — _you can’t get enough and neither can I, tell me how much you want me, beg for me and you can have me._ Two different dominant personalities, making you a submissive, willing mess, begging and babbling for them to have their way with you. _Ugh!_ The faint buzzing sound in the air felt as if it’d been sent into your legs, a cold chill accompanying the pricks and bubbles of your growing orgasm as your thoughts finally took you over the edge. If only this could be your reality … 

Face burning as hot as you imagine hell would be — where you’d surely earned a place for yourself after what images your brain had conjured — you moved to your bed and screamed into your pillow.

The sound of consecutive texting _dings_ interrupted your screaming. _Fuck_ , you thought. _I’d forgotten!_ You quickly scrambled to put away your vibrator.

You had messaged Armin and Eren, asking for them to meet you in your dorm after their swim tournament. Your plan was to talk to them together, to confess your feelings, worries, and final decisions, with the promise that no matter what you loved them both equally. At the time of texting them, you had thought it was the right decision … but now, you realized you’d screw yourself before either of them would have the chance to. You pinched yourself for thinking of that again, and then winced at the small burst of pain.

Straightening yourself, you read their text replies in the new group chat you’d created just for this. You’d text their replies to Mikasa later when you had an update on your situation.

**ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ-ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ** : ꜱᴜʀᴇ, ʏ/ɴ. ᴡᴇ’ʟʟ ꜰɪɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴇ’ᴠᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀɴᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱʜᴏᴡᴇʀ. ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴇᴛɪᴛɪᴏɴ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ. 

** ᴇʀᴇʜʜʜʜʜ ** : ᴄʜʟᴏʀɪɴᴇ ꜱᴛɪɴᴋꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀꜱꜱ ꜱᴏ ʏᴏᴜ’ʀᴇ ʟᴜᴄᴋʏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏɴ’ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴍᴇʟʟ ɪᴛ. 

** ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ-ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ ** : ɪᴛ’ꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙᴀᴅ. ᴇʀᴇɴ’ꜱ ᴇxᴀɢɢᴇʀᴀᴛɪɴɢ, ᴀꜱ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ. ᴡᴇ’ʟʟ ɢᴇᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ʙᴏꜱᴛᴏɴ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴅᴏɴᴜᴛꜱ. 

** ᴇʀᴇʜʜʜʜʜ ** : ʜᴀɴɢᴇ ᴏʀᴅᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ, ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪꜰ ʟᴇᴠɪ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴍᴀᴏ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ɢᴏᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴄᴏᴀᴄʜᴇꜱ. ᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴀᴛ ᴏᴜʀ ᴀꜱꜱᴇꜱ ɪɴᴛᴏ ꜱʜᴀᴘᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ꜰᴇᴇᴅ ᴜꜱ. 

** ʏᴏᴜ ** : ᴀʟʀɪɢʜᴛ! ɪ’ʟʟ ꜱᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜᴇɴ. ᴛʜᴀɴᴋꜱ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜɪɴᴋɪɴɢ ᴏꜰ ᴍᴇ <3 

** ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ-ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ ** : ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ, ʏ/ɴ. 

** ᴇʀᴇʜʜʜʜʜ ** : ^^^^ 

** ᴇʀᴇʜʜʜʜʜ ** : ꜱᴡᴇᴇᴛꜱ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ꜱᴡᴇᴇᴛ ɢɪʀʟ. 

** ᴇʀᴇʜʜʜʜʜ ** : [ꜱᴇɴᴛ ᴀ ᴘɪᴄᴛᴜʀᴇ]

You smiled; it was a picture of Eren grinning cheekily, as he held up a donut he had bit into, custard leaking out of it. He was posing with Armin, who was holding a box of donuts in one hand and a peace sign with the other, as he tended to in pictures when he didn’t know how to pose. Their hair was dripping water onto their collarbones, which peeked through their partially unzipped sweaters with no shirt underneath, their usual “uniform” post swim-competitions. Eren’s long hair, albeit much shorter than before post-trim, was sticking in all directions and Armin’s newly cropped hair laying straight over his ears (when Mikasa had cut her hair, Eren and Armin accompanied her). Just as you were about to reply, they texted you. 

** ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ-ᴀʀʟᴇʀᴛ: ** ᴡᴇ’ʀᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ! ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʟʟꜱ ᴏꜰ ꜱɪɴᴀ.

You took a deep breath and calmed yourself. They were here. _They were here!_ Your dormitory hall, Sina House, was majority seniors, since it was the most luxurious hall. As a junior, you were lucky to get in, being the only one in your friend group to have it. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren had initially been super _unlucky_ , managing to be placed in Maria House, mostly composed of freshmen and sophomores, but had petitioned to be moved, and now lived in Trost Annex, the newly extended portion of Rose House. You had presumed that with the distance between the college swimming area, their dormitory, and yours, would give you enough time to prepare. But you’d used up all your time on ‘imagining.’ And now they were here.

You clenched your eyes shut as you heard Armin and Eren’s deep voice echoing down the walls of your hallway.

_Here goes nothing._

There was silence. Once you had Armin and Eren sat down, you had let every single thought pour out of you like gasoline ready to ignite and blow your entire life up. 

“How—” Armin took a deep breath. “How long have you known?”

You bit your lip. “Um. Since yesterday night. Mikasa told me.”

Armin smiled wryly, lips curving in a lopsided fashion. “Of course Mikasa told you. You’re just as oblivious as Eren sometimes.”

“Hey!” you said at the same time as Eren. You caught his eye, and then — the two of you began laughing, with Armin joining in once your laughter turned into hilarious guffaws. All the tension diffused instantaneously as the three of you kept laughing together. Honestly, you should’ve known it would’ve gone this way: there was a gravity to this situation, yes, but it was _Armin_ and _Eren_. Your best friends who never failed to make you smile, never failed to make your day brighter when they noticed your thoughts were particularly dark.

The three of you slowly quieted, all being left with small smiles and a hopeful gleam in your eyes. 

“So where do we go from here?” you asked, hoping one of them had a solution.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eren asked, smirking. 

“What do you mean?” You asked, brows furrowing. If it had been obvious to you, you wouldn’t be here asking them.

“I mean, think about it, Y/N. You spoke with the two of us at once,” Eren said, waving his hands to frame the situation you were in. “When you could’ve very well done it separately.”

You rolled your eyes. “Well yeah, Mr. Obvious, but I did that because I like both of you.” 

Now Armin was smirking, too, and holding back a laugh, too, by the looks of his wobbling smirk.

“I think what Eren is going for is that you — implicitly, perhaps, without even realizing it — did this because what you want is both of us. At once.”

Your face heat up instantly. “T-that’s not even possible!”

“And who says that?” Eren said, shrugging. “Believe it or not, Armin and I had this conversation already. We both knew that we liked you, and we both decided that if you wanted to choose one of us, there would be no hard feelings about it. But …”

“But what?” Face still heating up, you pressed a cool hand to your cheek to center yourself. 

“I was getting there, babe,” Eren said. “If there was a chance that you liked both of us, we nearly fucking instantly knew what to do.”

You were sitting at the edge of your bed now, ready to slide off onto the floor where Eren and Armin were sitting, looking up at you with their secret solution hiding in their eyes, the way their gazes were narrowed knowingly. “Go on!” you exclaimed.

Eren laughed as he stood up to come near you. Armin followed. The two of them sat themselves next to you, their body weight sinking the bed, you sandwiched in the center, shoulders knocking. Eren slid an arm around your waist, bringing you close to him. Armin moved closer to you, closing you in on the other side, and turned your face up to look into his eyes.

“We can share,” Armin whispered. You gulped. “If you want to.”

“S-share?” you asked, voice squeaking. Armin slid a hand up your cheek, and brought your face near his to kiss you lips sweetly, his lips soft and cold but his tongue wet and warm as it just barely ghosted against the parting of your lips. He parted from you with twinkling eyes and a smile hinting more, something not so sweet.

“Share,” Eren said, nodding. Then, he grabbed your face, holding your face the same way, and kissing you, too — just differently, hungrier, with him choosing to suck and bite your lower lips as he parted, leaving them tingling. 

“If you’re okay with it, of course. Polyamorous relationships exist, so … sharing is caring,” Armin said, leaning his head on your shoulder. 

“You, me, and him, together,” Eren said. He squeezed at your waist.

“Eren, Armin, and me,” you said, thinking out loud, brain traveling back to your earlier imagining. Your face heat up again. 

“Whatcha thinkin’?” Eren asked, curious, noting the change in your expression. Armin hummed, agreeing and nonverbally asking the same question.

You blinked rapidly, slowly regaining your confidence. _Imagine it, and I can have it,_ you thought.

“I can show you,” you said, grinning slowly and lasciviously. 

Eren’s and Armin’s eyes glinted, green and blue shining back at you, suddenly knowing, and the three of you spent the rest of the day bringing your lewd little dream to life, sharing and caring. 

They say two’s company, three’s a crowd. But when it comes to you, Eren, and Armin — three’s company. 


	2. Imagine It, Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;) smutty continuation of the first chapter ; know some of you really wanted more haha

The second you close your door, Eren jumps on you, turning you around and pressing your back into his chest by pinning you down with his arm across your stomach. You can feel his cock pressing against the back of your ass through his black sweatpants. The chain that rests atop his sweatshirt is cold against your bare back.

“Are you sure you don’t regret it?” Eren whispers, leaning in, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you say, adamant.

Armin quirks an eyebrow as he undoes the clasp of his watch, laying it on your bedside table. The metal lands with a clink. He comes closer to where you and Eren stand.

“Are you sure?” Armin asked, asking with his head cocked to the side as if waiting for a smartass reply. 

You provide it. “I think that  _ I  _ of all people know what I’ve done and what I regret. Yes. I’m sure.” You swallow tightly when Armin takes off his cream turtleneck in one smooth motion, revealing the corded muscles hiding underneath the soft fabric. 

Armin kneels beneath you and you’re never more grateful to be wearing a skirt when he shoves it up, revealing your satin thong. 

“Eren, what should I do? To make her tell the truth?”

Eren’s hands snake up your shirt — a silk top with a low neckline you’d worn braless to the party — and tightens his fingers around your breasts slowly, pinching your nipples as his hands clamp away from the center. You gasp in shock from the double sensation. Your underwear is surely soiled by now, mind working faster in anticipation than the situation unraveling before you.

“Obvious, isn’t it, Armin? We make her  _ beg _ .” You don’t have to see Eren to know he’s smirking.

Armin chuckles. He whispers your name, bringing your attention back to him. “How about now? Ready to admit your regret now? Before we begin?”

“N-no,” you breathe. “Not at  _ all _ .” Not when you’d purposefully planned it this way, purposefully draped yourself over Jean’s at the Valentine’s party Ymir and Historia had hosted, legs thrown across his. Ever since Mikasa had revealed just how much they were possessive of you, especially when it came to Jean, you’d been waiting for the right time to get close to your ex again, just for the show. You’d even asked Pieck for permission, since she and Jean were seemingly starting someone if the rumors were true. She had laughed, and said she’d tell Jean about it so he’d be prepared.

“Well, it’s settled then. Our angel’s been very bad,” Armin says, lips quirked in a small smile. He looks up at you with teasing eyes, the azure blue shade calming and exciting you at once. “Fallen angels should be punished accordingly.” 

And then, right after the comment: a long lick against your opening through your panties. 

You hiss, wanting direct contact. 

“I’ll let you cum on my tongue —  _ if _ you admit to us what you did. It’s simple, sweetheart,” Armin says in response to you.

You cover your hot face with your hands, not willing to give in yet. “Is there another option?” 

Armin shakes his head. Eren laughs, and the shaking of his body vibrates across you, too. You’re frustrated: Eren’s cock is at your back, Armin’s tongue in front of you. And neither is giving you what you want.

“Let’s give her one, for now,” Eren says. His hands, which had been holding you up when your knees buckled at Armin’s action, now busies itself to find a path to your cunt, fingers slipping under your underwear and finding your clit easily. 

But just like Armin, he allows you just  _ one _ touch, one swirl around the sensitive bud, before withdrawing his hand. A taste to torment your senses. The flash of pleasure, the ephemeral quality of it, is enough to make you want to scream, and you do, a low groan of it coming out of you, eliciting another chuckle from Eren.

“What do you have in mind?” Armin asks, standing up, brushing the knees of his plaid dress pants.

“What do you say to touching yourself?” Eren says, releasing you from the cage of his body and turning you around gently to face you. “If you’re a good girl, the angel we know and love, maybe we’ll give you a reward.

You don’t look him in the eye, just stare at the vinyl lightning decals that wrap around his sweatshirt. Your face burns with embarrassment. Of all the sexual things you’ve begun exploring with your boys, this is your least favorite, and they knew it, too. You hate not having them touch you, hate them being so close to your reach yet so far at the same time. You’d spent far too much time imagining them fucking you only to end up continuing to imagine it again. Now, just in front of them.

But — you decide to give them what they want. You know they won’t be able to resist you soon enough, anyway.

“Alright, boys,” you say, stripping yourself of your top, the cold air in your room stiffening your nipples into peaks further. “I choose this option.”

You unzip the side of your skirt next, and let it fall to the ground. The only thing you have on now is your satin thong, which you slide to your ankles once you’ve placed yourself on your bed, legs spread open for both boys to see. 

You’re already so wet and finding a rhythm with your fingers and your clit is easy, one hand parting your folds and the other working busily to pleasure yourself as you’ve done time and time before. You isolate yourself in your head, thinking of the boys in front of you doing wonderful things to your body and theirs. You’ve always been proud of your creativity and your imagination, and here you are, using your talents for your best interest. At some point, you’ve forced your thong off your ankles with your jerking movements.

“Nngh,” you warble, odd syllables slipping out of your mouth like loose marbles. “Fuck!” Your legs quiver as your cunt clenches around nothing, and just as you need only one more touch, just as the chill precluding your orgasm emanates from your core—

You know Armin’s the one to snatch your left hand by the cool feeling of his fingers, Eren’s the one to pin your right arm away by the warmth of his calloused touch. 

“Ah, ah, ah — who said you were allowed to cum, princess?” Eren coos, fingers tightening around your arm, extending down to your hand to intertwine his fingers with yours.

“Mmh,” Armin says, agreeing. “It wouldn’t be fair to us, right?” 

You’re pouting, annoyed that they’d just barely kept you from reaching the brink. 

“You fuckers,” you mutter. “And don’t say anything predictable in response to that,” you add, knowing just how Eren would respond.

Eren smirks, and holds back just as you asked.

“What would be  _ fair _ anyway?” you ask, shaking off their grips to sit up. You feel entirely too underdressed, and so you move off the bed to get to Eren to remove his sweatshirt. Once that’s out of the way, you run your hands over his chest and abs, skirting his v-line and letting your nails drag over, before withdrawing just as you near his crotch. You can see his erection beneath his pants, and now you smirk. You weren’t the only one being tortured, and glancing at Armin’s pants, you realize all three of you were together in your sexual frustration.

“Eren,” Armin calls. “Lie down where she was.” 

Eren obeys, and lies back on your pillows, his brunette waves fanning over your pillows. He lounges confidently, which he has all the reason to: after all, he was gorgeous, a tall figure of tanned muscle from his days working out in the gym and swimming. 

“Now, angel — you’re going to ride Eren’s cock.  _ Exactly _ as I say, like the obedient girl you are. Okay?” 

You nod eagerly. You haven’t done this yet, and so you’re excited, albeit anxious. The feelings swirl within, a heady cocktail of nerves. But then you pause. “What about you, Armin?”

Armin snorts delicately, something only he can manage. He runs a hand through his blond locks, shoving them back. “Don’t worry about me until I tell you. I’ve got my own methods. What do you think I was doing when you were touching yourself?”

“Mmh, alright, Armin,” you say, getting on your hands and knees as you crawl your way up the mattress. You slow as you approach Eren.

“Slide his pants off.” 

You do as Armin instructs, hooking your fingers on the waistband of the fabric, taking it off and dragging your knuckles across the expanse of Eren’s slowly revealed legs. Once his pants are off, you have the urge to take his cock into your mouth, to suck him off instead. 

“Armin,” you say. But you falter as you realize what you’ll have to ask of Armin, of Eren.

“Speak, love,” Eren says, softly encouraging you. “What do you want to do?”

“I — I … Iwannamakeyoucuminmymouth,” you finally say, mumbling, words slurred together as your face heats up.

Eren huffs out a laugh. “Understood you, surprisingly. I say we let her.”

“Agreed,” Armin says, stepping out of his pants. “Go on then. Suck Eren off like the whore you are.”

You gasp, the degradation exciting you more than you care to admit. You brought your mouth down to Eren’s cock, tongue swirling around the tip, spit dribbling out of your mouth. Eren fists his hands in your hair to guide your mouth up and down over his dick as you suck hard and massage the parts of his shaft your mouth can’t fit with your hands, using your spit to guide the motion to be smooth. He plunges you down rather low at one point, and you choke on his cock, which brings out the most delightful gasp from Eren.

Eren’s deep and guttural moans arouse you more than you already are, and you can feel your slick traveling down your thighs. You’re so focused on Eren’s pleasure that you forget about yours, forget about Armin’s — but it all comes crashing back to you when you feel Armin’s cold hands grab your hips, fingers curving around the jut of your pelvic bone. You feel the head of his cock slide over your slit, and you moan on Eren’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, princess,” Eren says, hands clutching your sheets. “Moan again, pretty girl. My beautiful girl, mouth stuffed full of my cock.” Eren continues whispering lavish praises, about the tight warmth of your mouth, about how beautiful your eyes look from his view, about how soft your hair is to pull.

And then, just before Armin thrusts into you, Armin lifts your head roughly to kiss you, grabbing you by your hair, tasting Eren on his tongue. Saliva drips out of your mouth into Armin’s, your mouth having plenty of it from your previous exertions.

“Your mouth is just as wet as your cunt is,” Armin says, guiding your head back onto Eren’s cock. With a lewd squelch he exists from you, before plunging in again. “Mmh, on second thought — your cunt’s wetter.”

Armin’s hand moves from your head to your clit, touching you in between his thrusts. You mewl and moan, Eren’s name and Armin’s name colluding into mindless mumbles on your lips in between mouthfuls of cock, sometimes while Eren’s dick is still around. The vibrations of your voice are extra arousing for Eren, whose groaning is now just gasps.

“Eren’s pretty girl, how’re you feeling?” Armin says, pinching your clit. “How’s his cock in his mouth? Everything you’ve ever dreamed of, princess?

You squeal at the pinch. “So good. So so good.” You can’t think of anything else to say beyond calls of “faster, harder, rougher,” in between your tongue sucking and swirling. Fuck, you were so  _ close _ : everything inside you felt like it was pulsing to the point of bursting, namely your cunt and clit, of course. And the chills had come back, the hairs on your arm standing up. 

“ ‘m so close,” Eren pants, clutching your hair tighter.

Armin’s hands slide over the globes of your ass, holding you tightly as he rams in and out, fast and hard and rough just as you asked, eliciting several  _ fucks _ from you.

“Dirty mouth you’ve got there. Gonna make it dirtier and let Eren cum in your mouth?”

“Yes, sir!” you scream when the head of his cock hits a sweet spot near your cervix. “A-Ar-i-min!” 

“That’s my name, kitten,” Armin says, stroking your hair, smoothing down the strands Eren had mussed up. “My angelic whore. Ironic, I s’pose.”

“You.” A thrust that renders you stupefied. “ _ Can cum inside me, too,” _ you rush out when you get the chance. His hips hit your ass with every thrust in, his fingers bruising with every thrust out.

“Heh,” Armin says. “Want my cum? Wanna be filled with it?”

“Yes, she does,” Eren says, when you speak around his cock. “Armin’s little whore wants his cum, too?” You raise your head up, nod, confirming his words, before sinking back low, taking to suck and suction Eren’s cock tighter than you had previously, breathing through your nose to last longer. You’re focused on getting him to cum, because you know your release is approaching.

Eren’s cock twitches in your mouth before he cums, and you swallow his release quickly. Then Armin swirls two fingers against your clit counterclockwise and pulsing on the sensitive bud — and your orgasm that comes overwhelms you. 

For three seconds of bliss, you are everything and nothing, and even after that pleasure is still coursing through your veins, passing through every cell and nerve in a way that makes you aware of your entire body. Your orgasm has your walls pulsing tightly and rapidly, and after two more thrusts, Armin, too has orgasmed with a puff of breath, his hips jolting with the force of his release.

The three of you collapsed, panting, arms and legs awkwardly but still comfortably placed all over, you in the middle. 

“Well,” you say, curling each of your hands around the boys. “I can say  _ now _ that I don’t regret it, at all.”

Armin huffs out a laugh, and Eren chuckles, using his free hand to rub your side. 

“Did it purposefully? You little vixen,” Armin says, squinting at you as if seeing you in a new light.

“Of course, babe,” you say, giggling. “Planned it all, and it was worth it.”

Eren pinches your cheek. “Little vixen is right. Armin and I were fuming, love.” You stick your tongue out at him.

Armin shakes his head. “Can’t believe Eren and I thought you were this innocent girl.”

You gasp dramatically, bringing your hand to your heart. “You’ve corrupted me!” you exclaim, exaggerating your tone.

“Glad we did,” Eren says, holding you close in a warm hug. Armin hugs him and you, pressing his cool flesh into your back, his arm stretched over you to include Eren. 

You nuzzle into Eren’s chest, and use a hand to press Armin closer to you, too. Being with Eren and Armin was better than your wildest dreams. And so much better than how you’d imagined it. You’d imagined it, and now you’d had it — greater than you could have ever anticipated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looking forward to your comments & find me on tumblr https://jae-ren.tumblr.com/
> 
> [realized i hit 600+ followers on tumblr and wanted to celebrate it by giving y’all an eren x reader x armin super smutty threesome lmfao hope you love these boys as much as i do. and also - thank you all for everything !!! six is my lucky number so good timing ... i adore each and every one of you so much and your comments and love have been so heartwarming in a time where everything feels cold. thank you, again. please check out my other works, and let me know your thoughts on here or in my tumblr askbox! i love feedback so pls indulge me >.< lol if u want to, of course]

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i ended up writing it with smut in the end, though in a different way. please share your thoughts and comments w/ me! i love hearing from y’all so much. <3 and check out my other fics hehe ;)
> 
> (updates on my writing: in terms of other requests, the next ones i’m working on are a zeke x reader x erwin and a jean x reader, and while this isn’t a request, i’ve got an idea for an elf!armin story lol. in terms of general updates for my fics, honeymooners should be next. however spring semester begins soon so the timeline to expect these is going to be unpredictable and slower than usual. i was able to write "angel baby" and this fic just in time b4 things got crazy lol.)


End file.
